


Through Thick & Thin

by faithseed



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, im down for domestic cable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: reader and cable share an apartment but bills need to be paid, so he needs to get a job. even if its a dangerous job.





	Through Thick & Thin

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely a first for the deadpool universe so like kill me but hey hope this is swell

“Nathan!” Y/N yelled, walking into their shared apartment, looking through the pile of mail in her hands. Most of it was garbage, while others were just more important garbage. She kicked the door closed and sighed, walking into the kitchen and tossing them onto the counter. They didn’t live the extravagant life, yet it worked for them. A small one bedroom apartment was all the two of them needed. It wasn’t as if she was home often anyways, and he always had something to do to keep himself busy.

She started unbuttoning her work shirt when her old and grumpy cyborg boyfriend from the future walked into the room. He huffed tiredly, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Why are you shouting?” He was shirtless, as he usually was, his metal arm cool against her skin. “There’s no need to shout.”

“Well, we have a problem.” She kissed his collarbone, earning a low moan from him. “And you’re not going to like it.”

His tone hardened. “What kind of problem?”

She leaned against him and pointed out the untouched envelopes. She already knew what they were and didn’t want to look. “I know you hate talking about this, but you really need to get a job. I can’t afford all these bills with my job waitressing.”

Nathan tsked and stepped away from her, leaning over the counter and tearing open the mail. He looked over the numbers and the words, sighing. “Between the two of us it should not be this much.”

“You think? Sadly, that’s just how it is though.” Y/N finished removing her shirt and walked to the dryer, pulling out a clean shirt and shorts. She tugged it over her head as she went back to him. “I can pick up more shifts and I can always get a job at the gas station down the road, but that’s a night shift.” She picked up the bills and groaned, irritated at the cost. “I quite enjoy our nights together, so I really don’t want to do that.”

He rolled his eyes and took her in his arms again, kissing her neck softly. “No, I’ll figure something out. Just leave it to me.”

“Oh? You should get a job as a hitman. I’m sure people would line up to hire you.”

He nipped the skin right below her earlobe, his lips curving into a devious smile. “I could make a real killing.”

She giggled as she squirmed in his grip, turning to wrap her arms around his neck. He hummed as she kissed his lips, slow and tantalizing. His hands went under her thighs and he picked her up, placing her on the counter. “Well,” She started, running her fingers through his hair. “I support whatever you decide, just don’t get hurt.”

With a smirk, his left eye glowed orange as he peeled her clean shirt off and tossed it aside. “Can’t make any promises, doll.”

\--------

After a long shift at the diner, Y/N went home and looked around, confused as to why her boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Maybe he did get a job? So she waited and waited all night, deciding to do some cleaned and then started dinner. She was getting frustrated at his absence, and was about to make some calls when the door opened.

“Nathan, I swear to fucking christ-”

He rounded the corner, a cut on his forehead dripping blood. He groaned in pain as his shoulder slammed into the wall, his metal hand holding his side. “Hey, babe.” She hurried over and had him lean against her, leading him over to the couch. “It’s not as bad as it looks. I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are!” Y/N cried, pushing his hand away and pulling up his shirt. There was what looked like a bullet wound and she groaned loudly, storming off to find a first aid kit. “Only a week of whatever work you are doing and you already get hurt.” Her hands were shaking as she opened cabinets and roughly pushed things around in search of anything to help him.

Nathan yelled from his seat on the couch. “I said I’m fine!” That resulted in him hissing in pain and a crash of whatever was on the coffee table.

“You better make a lot of fucking money for this bullshit.” She growled under her breath, hurrying back to him and forcing him to stay still. He tried to push her away but she just slapped his hand. “I’m kind of freaking out right now, so could you just let me do this?”

He stared at her for a long moment, reaching his hand up and caressing her cheek. She stopped and met his gaze, sighing as she leaned into his touch. “I’m fine.” She smiled softly, at least until he spoke again. “The bullet went straight through anyways. It’s not in there.”

“God dammit.” Y/N dropped her head onto his chest, which rumbled with his laughter.

The night was spent covered in blood and alcohol and tears. She never thought that trying to sew up a wound was going to be so traumatizing for her, yet she thanked that her boyfriend was there to walk her through it. Even though he said he could do it himself, she wanted to help. She wanted to be able to do it if it happened again, which she prayed never did.

They ate their dinner cold and afterwards, she helped him get cleaned and into bed, curling up on his good side and peppering kisses across his chest. His hand traced circles on her back and he turned his head and pressed his lips in her hair.

A loud bang from next door startled them and she glanced at him, sighing. It happened nearly every night, and as much as they should be used to it, it still bothered them both.

“We should just move. I hate this place.” Nathan sighed, carding his fingers through her hair. “I’ve made good money this week.”

Y/N laughed, propping herself up so she could get a better look at him. “Oh yeah? You could buy me lots of fancy things then. A new house and car, expensive jewelry. Ah, maybe we should get a dog.” She grinned mischievously at him, tapping her fingers up his torso. “We could get a house with one of those jacuzzi tubs for both of us to fit in.”

“Because it’s always been my dream to have a tub big enough for us to bathe together.” Nathan rolled his eyes but pulled her against him. His metal hand cupped the back of her head as he kissed her hard and hungry, groaning slightly as she climbed on top of him.

“Sorry, got a little excited.” She chuckled, lightly touching the bandage on his side. “Are you okay?” He nodded as he pulled her back down, holding her body tightly against him. She laughed loudly when he grabbed her ass and started leaving marks on her neck. She’d definitely be able to get used to this every night.


End file.
